clueless
by LavenderBlossom74
Summary: Annabeth has liked Percy since they were 14. He was been clueless to it all. So when he asks for her help on asking Rachel out, she agrees. /Because sometimes love makes you give up your own happiness in exchange for another's/ Percabeth AU (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ***clueless***

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **By Lavenderblossom74**

"Please, I gotta know! Her favorite thing to do, her favorite color, her favorite food, what she's interested in, her favorite type of _tree_ … Anything!" He tone was stubborn and desperate.

She rolled her eyes at him. "If your urge to know is so bad, why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"Annabeth, please!" You're her best friend—you should know something!"

"Just because I know the answers to your burning questions Percy, that doesn't mean I have to actually answer them." She smugly answered.

"Anna-"

"Plus, how do I know you're the right guy? Rachel's my friend and she deserves the best"

"I feel greatly offended," At this, he gave her the best 'offended' look he could, pointed a finger at himself, and with pride said, "I am the best"

An exasperated expression was directed at him, "Exactly my point"

Annabeth started to walk away before Percy- in a very rash, crazy, likely to get him killed decision - dropped down to one knee.

Since they were in the middle of a busy intersection, a bunch of people turned and looked:

 _"Awwww"_

 _"How romantic!"_

 _"Way to go dude!"_

 _"You better say yes girl!"_

Annabeth's eyes widened to the point of being huge stars. Then they narrowed to tiny slits.

" _Percy_. _Jackson_. What do you think you're _doing_?"

"Ummmm… Asking your hand in marriage?" He answered brightly.

By this point, more people has turned to stare. Some even seemed like they were thinking about whipping out their cellular devices and videotaping the whole exchange.

Percy smirked, "And I am also blackmailing you into helping with my whole wanting-to-learn-more-about-Rachel-so-I-can-ask-her-out thing.

Annabeth sent him a scathing glare that screamed painful murder but then her eyes darted around around. At all the people.

And back at Percy who was literally on his knees and pleading.

"Fine," A grin started to envelop Percy's face but Annabeth firmly cut in, "BUT– We do things my way. I set the terms. I make the rules."

Percy nodded in understanding. He remained on his knee, "Soooo…" His gaze went to the crowd around them.

Her ears turning as red a strawberries, Annabeth quietly answered. "Yes"

He jumped to his feet, eyes shining with bright happiness.

Before he could even register what he was doing, he was hugging the girl in front of him and lifting her clean off her feet.

Cheers roared from their surroundings.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Annabeth arms came around his torso hesitantly but they were gone almost immediately after.

"Ummm…"

His hands dropped, "Oh! Right, sorry!"

Suddenly, an ever increasing chant began:

"Where is the ring? Where is the ring? Where is the ring!"

Percy sputtered. He looked at Annabeth who smirked in amusement.

"Help!" He hissed under his breath!

"Nuh uh" she hissed back.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"WHERE IS THE RING!?"

In a very awkward gesture, Percy took Annabeth's hand. Why did he always get himself into these situations?

"I- er- I'll be giving her the ring- uh- officially at uhhhh- a fancy seafood place!"

With that, he took off, tugging Annabeth along with him.

A few minutes and whole lot less people later, he stopped.

Dropping Annabeth's hand, he chuckled nervously. "Well that was… I- ummmm- interesting? Who knew proposing produced such a rowdy crowd? At least now I know how to get people's attention… Right?"

To his complete and utter surprise, Annabeth bent over and her shoulders began to shake.

"Um. Annabeth?" Had she finally gone off her rocker?

Then he realized she was laughing—at him.

"Hey!" He protested.

After a few more indignant moments, the blonde straightened and wiped her eyes.

"Wow Percy, you sure have a way of preventing me from killing you."

"I- what?" His indignation was suddenly converted into fear.

Annabeth smirked, "After the stunt you just pulled, you _had_ to be ready to choose the flowers you wanted for your funeral"

"But I prevented that," there was an uncertain pause "Right? If not, I demand blue roses, a blue coffin, a blue tux, and a blue cake" He stubbornly declared. "Oh and everybody had to attend wearing only blue instead of black"

Annabeth just shook her head at him in amusement. "For now, you have delayed your inevitable murder thanks to your brain being full of seaweed."

"Sooo… That means you'll follow through with your promise ... ?"

With a dramatic show of disappointment, Annabeth nodded.

Percy punched the air, "Oh yeah! One point for the Seaweed Brain!"

Walking in front of Annabeth, he started to ramble on and on about everything he was wanted to known about Rachel and how excited he was to finally be able to ask her out and actually know what to talk to her about on said date.

He never saw the painful expression Annabeth wore as he rambled.

Or how she tried to muster a brave smile as he literally went head-over-heels over Rachel.

Because if he hadn't noticed Annabeth's feelings for him during the past 5 years, why would he now?

So Annabeth simply pressed her lips together and shook off the aching throbs that pierced her heart.

She was going to be a good friend. She was going to help Percy. She owed it to him after all the embarrassment he went through.

When she first refused his desperate plea, she'd done it in order to see how far he would go. And far he had gone.

If he truly loved Rachel, she wanted him to end up with her.

Because sometimes love makes you give up your own happiness in exchange for another's.

 **/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ** _AN:_** What was I thinking starting this? I don't know.

Should be working on other updates? Yep. Should I at least be working on stuff I actually have a full plan set out for and not just a random bunny? Probably. Am I doing either? Nope.

Do I at least have an idea as to where I want to go with this? I think so.

Hang on people, it's gonna be a bumpy ride and I'm going to love every second of it!

~LB


	2. Chapter 2

**/0\0/0\0/0\**

 ***clueless***

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **By Lavenderblossom74**

Annabeth pulled her books closer to her chest as she walked. Mentally, she organized all her homework by prioritizing what was due sooner versus what was due later. She was done with her classes for the day and was currently heading toward her dorm.

She was so concentrated, she didn't notice Percy and a few of his friends were nearby until she heard his voice.

"Well I have to go — I'm meeting with my funeral-planner, you see."

Jason and Leo would probably give anybody who said that a weird look. But this was Percy they were dealing with.

Annabeth smirked when out of the corner of her eye, she saw them look around, spot her, and nod in understanding.

"Make sure his death is painful but don't leave any incriminating evidence behind" Leo hollered at her.

Still walking, she answered "Affirmative"

Both boys cracked up before walking away.

The third boy however was currently at her heels.

"Hey, hey, _Hey_!"

She halted and stared at Percy expectantly.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked.

She ignored the way the question made her stomach perform a triple somersault.

"Yep." Fixing him with a sarcastic glare, she added, "And Seaweed Brain? Do try and make it sound like you just confirmed a date."

Percy's ears colored slightly, "Whatever Wise Girl; to confirm a date with you would be to actually imply I had the chance of getting one. Which I don't."

A mischievous glint entered his eyes, "I also don't have a death wish. I mean you'd probably punch me instead of kiss me half the time. My delicate body wouldn't be able to take it!"

Annabeth was less successful in ignoring the way her heart squeezed this time. She knew he was just joking but…

But he'd basically just flat out stated they could never be a couple. He'd basically said they would never work out.

Instead of showing any of her feelings however, she masked them with a hard punch to his arm, "Got that right"

Percy yelped, "Ow!"

Still hiding what she truly felt, Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh stop your pouting, Percy"

At this, his pout deepened and the corners of Annabeth's lips lifted in a genuine grin. In a bossy voice she commanded "Either you stop or I'm not paying for dessert tonight."

Percy straightened immediately, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Then he smirked, "If I offer to carry your books, can I get two desserts?"

Annabeth smiled sweetly at him; Percy's eyes widened into a comical gesture of horror.

"Of course," she dumped the books into his arms and Percy pretended to stagger at the weight " _Not_."

As he followed her, he whined, " _Annabeth!_ "

Annabeth just smiled triumphantly and continued on the path to her destination, Percy trailing a foot behind her muttering how about how she was so unfair and why did she enjoy carrying bricks for a living?

"Because not only are they bricks of learning, they help build muscles in my brain as well as my arms — both muscles which you obviously need improvement in." she responded with a smart-aleck tone.

Percy just groaned. "Whatever, Wise Girl"

 **Flashback 5 years**

Percy kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. After all, there was no use in tripping on one of the many ferocious roots that looked as if they had a problem with him. If he ever decided he wanted to say 'hi' to dirt, he wanted it to be on voluntary terms.

Fourth of July crowds could be hectic - correction, they _were_ hectic. Percy did not plan on being stampeded to death.

Thank the gods for crowd control officers; without them, he'd be the equivalent of month old chewing gum splattered on the sidewalk in all it's bubbly glory.

As he thought his sugary filed thoughts, a flash of neon caught his eye.

A few feet ahead, he saw a little kid up on the hand of the girl beside him… Possibly his older sister?

"Annie, Annie!" He cried, "My glow in the dark ninja turtle bracelet!"

The girl looked down at him briefly before tugging him along. Percy noticed that she also held the hand of yet another little boy.

"Sorry Bobby; we can't go back for it."

'Bobby', the kid in desperate need of his bracelet, Percy assumed, looked at her, imploring. "But- but…" He blubbered. "It had ninja turtles on it!" he said as if that explained everything.

Thirteen year old Percy remained rooted on the ground even as the crowd surged and the mysterious girl and her two brothers got farther and farther away.

He sighed. It wasn't like his dad was going to notice if he disappeared as long as he got to the car in time.

And just what was he doing? He'd literally just finished lamenting about how much he didn't want to greet the ground. Yet…

With a frustrated huff, he tore through the crowd; it was like fighting against a current.

Everyone was going one way and there was Percy, the only oddball in the bunch.

Spotting a glow in the dark bracelet, he bent down to pick it up.

Huh. It did have ninja turtles.

Then he began his trek forward, once again swimming in the same direction as the current but challenging it's speed.

He ran through the crowd, ignoring the numerous glares and mutters shot at him. Guess he was lucky he'd always had a thing for water. Within a few moments, he could see the group he'd been looking for.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Hey, Mr. Ninja Turtle glow in the dark bracelet!"

Immediately, he saw the little kid from before halt and turn around.

Locking eyes with him, Percy held up the bracelet and watched the kid's eyes light up with joy.

"Annie, he got my bracelet!"

Percy smiled and jogged over and handed the kid back his bracelet. "Here"

The other little kid came over to his brother and Percy realized with a jolt that they were twins. "He really got your bracelet?"

"Yup"

"And did you say thank you?" A different voice chided gently.

Bobby looked up at Percy sheepishly, "Erm… Noooo…"

Then, "Thank you kind sir for risking your life for my ninja turtles! You're awesome!"

Percy laughed,"You're welcome".

Still grinning, he met the sister's eyes. Even though it was dark, the lighting provided by the crowd control officers allowed him to see that her eyes were gray and that she had blonde curls. Like a princess.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, really"

He smiled back "No problem"

Looking at Bobby he said, "Take care of those ninja turtles, okay? I don't think Leonardo is going to take well to being lost again."

Bobby nodded seriously before giving Percy a mock salute.

Percy waved a final good-bye at the trio before turning around and sprinting away.

 **Flashback End**

 _[And that was how it all began]_

 ** _AN:_** Oh my gosh guys! Thank you so much! That is the best response I've ever gotten for a story I've written in this fandom, so yeah, thanks!

Btw, Annabeth and Percy both just turned 19 … The setting is like in the beginning of September so both their birthdays have passed and it's also their sophomore year of college.

Last thing, this general format is what you should expect from the next chapters. Basically, I have plot in the beginning and then the end is background… how they met, how they became friends, a little about their families, etc.

When past finally gets to present, things will tie in and boom, done!

At least, that's the plan. What do you amazing readers think of it? Will it be too confusing keeping up with two storylines? Do you guys like it? I don't know, thoughts!

Till next time,

~LB


End file.
